


На два месяца вперед

by Neitent



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 20:04:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16415027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neitent/pseuds/Neitent
Summary: В ночь перед долгим расставанием ложиться в постель особенно невыносимо. В такие ночи Отабек словно пытается слиться с Юрой в одно целое и не разделяться никогда; пытается впитать в себя звуки и запахи.





	На два месяца вперед

В ночь перед долгим расставанием ложиться в постель особенно невыносимо. В такие ночи Отабек словно пытается слиться с Юрой в одно целое и не разделяться никогда; пытается впитать в себя звуки и запахи. Так, чтобы хватило на долгие месяцы порознь. Юра с радостью бы отправлял ему запечатанные запахи своего тела почтой, ждал бы ответа сам — где они, технологии из будущего, когда они так нужны?

Поначалу Юра не понимал — как это, зачем? Последняя ночь, за которой последует столько тоскливых ночей, видеозвонков, дрочки в прямом эфире и под запись, стыдного желания послать всё нахуй и купить билеты на самолёт. Прежде такими ночами Юре мечталось отметить Отабека: наставить засосов, натрахаться на долгие месяцы вперёд — да только нихуя это не помогало. Тоска брала своё ещё в аэропорту у паспортного контроля.

Не сразу, но Юра всё-таки понял. Сначала просто позволял Отабеку, а потом почувствовал сам. Каждый раз — и сейчас тоже — они лежали рядом, впитывали запахи, ощущения, сливались в одно, единое, Юра-и-Отабек. Отабек дышит им, вдыхает запах ладоней и затылка, утыкается в шею и замирает, а потом сползает по груди вниз, к подмышке. Юра щекотно, но у Отабека такое мечтательное лицо, что какой уж смех — в груди стискивает: два месяца до следующей встречи.

Отабек спускается ещё ниже, и теперь это просто невыносимо. Быстро и чётко Юра выворачивается и переползает по постели. Ему тоже надо, и теперь всё правильно: они утыкаются друг другу лицом в пах. Им обоим хочется не утолить возбуждение, а продлить, разложить на составляющие и увезти воспоминание с собой. Юре это нужно, но каждый раз в этот момент становится жутко неловко, но и он прячет лицо у Отабека между бёдер и погружается в этот аромат.

Они оба немного возбуждены, но сейчас это не так важно — просто ярче аромат, ещё труднее отпустить.

Щека Отабека лежит у Юры на его бедре, и дыхание щекочет основание члена и тонкую кожу бёдер. Отабек мог бы часами лежать так и просто теряться в ощущениях, но у Юры такого терпения нет. Больше прикосновений! Он целует Отабека там, куда удаётся дотянуться, губами прижимается к прохладной коже бёдер, тёплым яйцам, знакомому до каждой венки члену. Аккуратно подстриженные волосы ласкают щёку и подбородок.

А ведь поначалу Юра и не разглядывал толком, накрывало моментально: целовать, тереться, сжимать в ладони, и — бля-где-смазка. Потом разглядел. И привык к тому, какой член у Отабека в расслабленном состоянии; как в пару секунд набирает силы и размера — от одного только взгляда! Рассмотрел, запечатлел в памяти, но всё равно будет так не хватать.

Юра выдыхает, и ему по щеке чуть хлопает член Отабека. Тоже ласка — Юра трётся щекой в ответ, вздыхает ещё раз и обнимает Отабека за бёдра.

Он запоминает все запахи — кожи, смазки без ароматизаторов, геля для душа, дразнящую нотку пота. Он запоминает все звуки — дыхание и смешное, едва слышное бурчание в животе, и то, как рука скользит по коже. Запоминает синяки от своих же пальцев на коже и аккуратную родинку на боку, и почти сошедший след от смятой простыни.

Не расставаться бы. Разъебать все будильники к херам.

Забыть хоть ненадолго о том, что следующая их ночь настанет только через два месяца.


End file.
